


Light on the horizon

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implications of Hikage, Kissing, Lunch Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Tsukishima overthinks more than he should.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 55





	Light on the horizon

Tsukishima's head was filled with white noise, the thoughts and feelings that were bubbling up in his chest emptied like a jug of water the moment his lips touched the setter's. Roughly, awkwardly, as every first kiss was and the drumming of the blood in his ears beat louder, louder still.

And when Tsukishima finally leaned back it took a few moments for him to regain himself. Slowly focusing his gaze on the boy before him. 

Kageyama was wordless, and Tsukishima knew it was normal for Kageyama to be. He was kissed by a boy after all. He was probably trying to organize his thoughts, if he had any. But he couldn't keep the restless worry contained. 

"So?"

Kageyama gave the blonde a puzzled look. 

"You don't feel... grossed out or anything?" Tsukishima laughed while he asked, making it seem like it was a joke more than anything. 

"Why would I? It's just a kiss." Kageyama replied as if his answer was obvious. He returned to sipping the yoghurt he had in his hand, folding the box after emptying it with loud slurps through the straw.

"Oh so you've been kissed by someone before?" Tsukishima meant for this one to be a joke.

"Yeah, with Hinata... are you going to eat your tamagoyaki?" 

Tsukishima wordlessly held out his lunch box as Kageyama pinched the yellow egg roll with his fingers and quickly popped it into his mouth, licking the grease off his fingers before eyeing the other egg roll from Tsukishima's almost empty lunch box.

The middle blocker shouldn't have been surprised, Kageyama and Hinata spent a lot of time together and as much as he didnt want to admit it, Kageyama and Hinata got along well most of the time. At least more than he and Kageyama did. They both had the same passion, the same energy, the same drive when it came to volleyball.   
  


"I see." Tsukishima looked at his lone egg roll and up at Kageyama who met his gaze, still hungry. He held it out to Kageyama hesitantly and the setter didnt miss a beat, quickly swooping down on it like a hungry crow, the whole thing gone in mere moments. 

"Tsukishima." Kageyama's voice was soft, like the rays of spring sun, squeezing through the cracks of the curtains after a long winter.

The blonde looked up at his name as Kageyama finished swallowing, grabbing Tsukishima roughly by the collar to pull him into a second kiss, less awkward this time. 

Tsukishima could taste the egg on his lips. 

"Thanks for the meal." Kageyama breathed, gently releasing his grip on Tsukishima and picking up his belongings. The chime, signaling the end of lunch time, was deaf to Tsukishima's ears. 

Kageyama turned around once more before he left. "...I liked your kiss better." Tsukishima could hear the rough tone of reluctance scattered amongst the words. Kageyama was telling the truth. 

And he could feel his face burn red as Kageyama disappeared around the corner. 

The drumming of the blood in his ears beat louder still. 

Until he could hear himself no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> A little happiness goes a long way.


End file.
